The present invention relates to a cable tie for tying cables.
As a tool for tying a plurality of cables, a resin cable tie is conventionally used. As shown in an example of FIGS. 7A and 7B, this cable tie is constituted by a band portion 100 and a lock portion 200 that are integrally formed of a soft resin. The lock portion 200 is formed at the proximal end portion of the band portion 100 to be integral with it and allows the band portion 100 to be inserted through it, thereby locking the band portion 100. In this cable tie, when a plurality of cables CA to be tied are bound by the band portion 100 and the band portion 100 is inserted in a slot 201 of the lock portion 200 from its distal end side, a sawtooth belt portion 101 formed by arranging a plurality of sawteeth on one surface of the band portion 100 is engaged with a sawtooth lock piece 202 provided to oppose the slot 201 of the lock portion 200. The band portion 100 is locked at this position so that it will not be pulled out, thereby tying the cables CA.
In this conventional cable tie, the band portion 100 is locked by engaging its sawtooth belt portion 101 with the sawtooth lock piece 202. In order to allow insertion of the band portion 100, the sawtooth lock piece 202 is elastically deformable in the lock portion 200. Hence, when the cables are tied, if a large pull-out force is applied to the band portion 100 as indicated by an arrow in FIG. 7B, this force is transmitted from the sawtooth belt portion 101 to the sawtooth lock piece 202. Then, the sawtooth lock piece 202 is deformed and sometimes disengaged from the sawtooth belt portion 101. In an extreme case, the sawtooth lock piece 202 may be sheared from its proximal end portion by a force larger than a predetermined value, as shown in FIG. 7B. When the sawtooth lock piece 202 is disengaged or damaged by shearing, in this manner, the band portion 100 cannot be locked, and the original function of the cable tie of tying cables is impaired.